Kanade
|iRAew7sh4-Y}} Kanade (奏＠かなで) is an and pianist who is known for often hosting live broadcast in which he sings and play piano by himself or with his fellow utaite rairu and kain. He has a warm, thin voice and it is somehow little shaky in high tone, yet conveying emotions with his favorite ballad and acoustic styles. For the first one year and a half on NND, he only uploaded his piano arrange covers. The first song that he sang with original music was "WAVE" in late 2013. Later, he does more standard recording covers without his piano, and sings more music style other than ballad/acoustic songs with his key style with piano. Besides VOCALOID songs, he also covers J-Pop songs by some popular ballad band such as Sukima Switch and Spitz. It is noted that he likes singing songs that have related names with his nickname, such as the cover of "Kanade" and "Kaede" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of Nico Cantabile List of Covered Songs (2012.06.13) # "Pierrot" (2012.09.22) # "Kanade" (Maple; Sukima Switch song) (2012.09.22) # "glow" (2012.10.03) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) (2012.10.10) # "Sayoko" (2012.10.22) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.26) # "Sayonara Midnight" (2012.11.07) # "Kaede" (Maple Tree, Spitz song) (2012.11.29) # "I LOVE YOU" (2012.12.28) # "Niji" (Rainbow) (2013.02.03) # "rain stops, good-bye" } (2013.04.13) # "Hanamizuki" (2013.04.21) # "Yozora no Mukou" (SMAP song) (Beyond the Night Sky) (2013.06.16) # "Sore ga Anata no Shiawase Toshite mo" (Even If You Assume That It is Your Happiness) (2013.06.27) # "Kawaranai Mono" (Those That Do Not Change) (2013.07.10) # "fix" -Piano ver.- feat. Daikyoukin and Kanade (2013.08.18) # "Yoru ga Kureba Mata" (When Night Comes, I Remember You) (2013.09.12) # "WAVE" (2013.11.13) (Standard recording) # "Tsukiakari" (Moonlight) (2013.11.25) (Standard recording) # "World Lampshade" (2013.12.19) # "Sayoko" (2014.02.18) (Standard recording) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2014.02.28) # "HEAVEN" (2014.04.23) (Standard recording) # "Kokorokizu" (Heart Wound) (2014.06.17) # "Kokoronashi" (Without Heart) feat. Kanade and kain (chorus) (2014.10.16) (Standard recording) # "Love-ccino" feat. Mail and Kanade (2015.02.15) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2015.05.08) # "Eien Hanabi" (Eternal Fireworks) (2015.07.25) # "Valentine Kiss" feat. Aimiya Zero, Ajikko, Kanade, sakuya., Shiyun, Zero, HaRuK@, Mirei, Rid and RYO (2016.02.07) # "Smiling" -Nico Cantabile ver.- feat. Utamaro, Kagenui Hana, Kanade, shack, Jiro, Suya, Tagoto, and Yumeko (2016.02.16) # "Setagaya Midnight Safari" (2016.07.02) (Standard recording) # "Calc." feat. @gain, Ajikko, InvaderT, Kakerine, Kanade, and RYO (SLH) (2016.07.08) # "MUGIC" -Nico Cantabile ver.- feat. Utamaro, Kagenui Hana, Kanade, shack, Jiro, Suya, Tagoto, and Yumeko (2016.11.04) # "Michi" (Road / EXILE song) feat. KIM and Kanade]] (2016.12.29) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery Illust. by Sorasan (そらさん) |Niconico Valentine.png|Mirei, Ajikko, Shiyun, Kanade, Zero, Aimiya Zero, sakuya., HaRuK@, Rid and RYO as seen in "Valentine Kiss" Illust. by Vallon (ばろん) |Kanade nicocantabile.png|Kanade as seen in his collab cover of "Smiling" Illust. by Kotobuki Suama (寿すあま) |Nico Cantabile vol2.png|Apache (animation), Edogawa Smith (mix), Kotobuki Suama (illustrator), Jiro, Kagenui Hana, Utamaro, Tagoto, Kanade, Yumeko, shack, Suya as seen in "MUGIC" Illust. by Kotobuki Suama (寿すあま) |Kanade tm.png|Kanade as seen on TmBox icon |Kanade tw.png|Kanade as seen on Twitter icon |Kanade RL.jpg|Kanade in real life, as seen on his instagram |Kanade YT.png|Kanade as seen on YT icon }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * Blog * Website * TwitCasting * instagram * nana-music Category:Nico Cantabile